Historically, written check registers have been used as physical records of financial transactions and, in this capacity, have served to provide account balance or other financial information to a user. Although there are ubiquitous web-based tools facilitating account balance inquiries, there is an ongoing importance for maintenance of a check register to catalog the allocation of funds towards a check payment during the time in which the check has not yet cleared. Because checks have historically been physically completed by a user and provided to a payee, maintenance of a written check register has been a relatively straightforward process by simply updating the check register at the time the check is written. However, new methods of electronic payment allow a user to complete and transmit checks electronically, and often from varied situations and locations that, as a practical matter, may prevent a user from reliably updating a corresponding written check register. Use of these new payment options may thus result in incomplete records of a user's check transactions, or multiple independent records of a user's check transactions that each have incomplete information.